1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a tag tape having RFID circuit elements that store information, and a tag label tape with print having the tag tape and a print-receiving tape on which predetermined printing is performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) system is known which performs transmission/reception of information in a non-contact manner (by an electromagnetic coupling method, electromagnetic induction method, or electromagnetic radiation method or the like using a coil) with respect to an RFID circuit element that stores information.
For example, as an example of a tag-label producing device (RFID label producing device) that produces an RFID label by performing transmission/reception of information to/from such an RFID circuit element (see, for example, JP,A,2004-333651). In this related art, a tag tape (band-like tape) in which RFID circuit elements (antenna parts; IC chips) are arranged at substantially equal intervals in the longitudinal direction of the tape is wound around a feed spool. This tag tape includes, in order from the radially outer side of the feed spool, a bonding adhesive material layer (second adhesive layer) for bonding the tag tape onto the above-mentioned print-receiving tape, a tape base layer (base), an affixing adhesive material layer for affixing the produced tag label onto a target affixing object, and a separation material layer that is peeled off at the time of affixing the tag label, with the above-mentioned RFID circuit elements being provided between the tape base layer and the affixing adhesive material layer.
The tag tape constructed as described above is supplied from the feed spool, and adhered through the bonding adhesive material layer onto the print-receiving tape (laminate tape) on which desired printing has been performed, thereby forming a tag label tape with print. Then, RFID tag information is written with respect to the RFID circuit elements equipped in this tag label tape with print, and the tag label tape with print is cut into a desired length, thereby successively producing tag labels with print. To use the tag labels thus produced, the bonding adhesive material layer is exposed by peeling off the separation material layer, and the entire label is affixed onto the target affixing object with the adhesive force of the bonding adhesive material layer.
In the case where a tag label is constructed as in the related art mentioned above, at the location of the tag tape where each RFID circuit element is arranged, the respective layers forming the tag tape are extended and bent to both sides in the thickness direction so as to detour around the RFID circuit element. At this time, if the ratio of the sum of the thickness dimensions of the respective layers to the thickness dimension of the RFID circuit element is small, the above-mentioned bend becomes large, which may cause wrinkles to form in the tag tape at the location where each RFID circuit element is arranged. On the other hand, as described above, the tag tape is wound into a roll at the time of its manufacture. Accordingly, if the overall thickness of the tape becomes too large, the difference between the inner and outer circumferences of the tape at the time of winding the tape increases, so wrinkles are liable to form. Further, the rigidity may become so high that it is difficult to perform the above-mentioned winding operation of the tape.
In view of the above, to use the tag tape by winding it into a roll while suppressing the formation of wrinkles, the ratio of the sum of the thickness dimensions of respective layers forming the tag tape to the thickness dimension of the RFID circuit element must be set within an appropriate range.